


Ohana Comes In Different Ways

by starktower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, asshole avengers team but not really, new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starktower/pseuds/starktower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stark moves on, he leaves everything behind and goes to a new city where he meets a certain dark bat and his ragtag of a team ...   He really does try to move on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aka Tony Moves on

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fic ever and you have to know some stuff first   
> -English isn't my first nor my second language so sorry for any mistakes  
> -i don't know a lot about the D.C characters so sorry if anyone seem a bit OCC  
> -For those who didn't see AoShield ,Coulson lives thanks to a project named T.A.H.I.T.I, in my story there are no side effects or anything , Coulson is alive period, oh and the project is tony's  
> -I hope you guys enjoy and please leave some comments so that i can improve myself 
> 
> love and Peace for Y'all

Emptiness. Worthlessness, soiled and dirty it’s all tony could feel, after everything he had done for the avengers they still think of him as the lowest scum.

 

 ‘ _that’s because you are, you are nothing but a disappointment and should not even carry the Stark name’_ comes the distant voice of his father.

 

He _really_ did try everything he could, and he genuinely liked the Avengers, he likes the way Bruce would just understand his frantic scientific rambling, and Thor’s constant cheerfulness and the way Clint could give him a run for his money in sarcasm and sassiness and he liked Natasha’s fierce protectiveness over her teammates, and he liked Steve, well _Steve_ was _supposed_ to be his ‘best friend’ _,_ and the fact that he despised him hurts the worst _._

It’s been over two years since the battle of New York and almost a year and a half since the team moved to the Avengers Tower, he had been _so_ excited to have them move in with him that he assigned each one of them a personal floor, and designed each one to match its occupant, and he knew he outdid himself just by the pure looks of awe when they saw their floor, Tony couldn’t be happier.

 

What people don’t know about tony is that _besides_ from being a genius he is _also_ very observant and perceptive so he knew what each one of his teammates would need in their personal living space and he had been over the moon when immediately moved to their respective floors , but that excitement was short lived as he-day by day-slowly realised that they actually _hated_ him and were only living in the tower because of the lack of space in Shield Headquarters  , so he tried his hardest to show them who he really is , he provided for them and met their every need, he gave them a home, literally, since he legally signed each floor to their rightful owner , although he didn’t tell them so they don’t feel forced to like him.

 

He tried, he _really_ did, but every _try_ was met with clear disapproval and insults but he still tried, from building them better weapons and suits to proposing nights out, passing by, gifts for special occasions and full back up by his lawyers ( _and let’s face it they really needed them)_ after the D.C fiasco and the rebuilt of shield under fury’s and Coulson’s directorship (who apparently didn’t die thanks to Tony, _again_ , who financed and found the best doctors for the T.A.H.I.T.I project) but even after all of this he was only met with sneers of rejection and requests to leave them alone except for Pepper and Rhodes although truth be told he doesn’t see that much of them either since they started dating , they thought it would be weird if they still hung out with him since Tony and Pepper used to date , but Tony was _genuinely_ happy for them he just wanted them back in his life but these days they always seemed to be busy , what with pepper being CEO of Stark Industries and Rhodes being away in the military , so he kept his distance from them as they asked even if it hurt like _hell_.

 

That’s how he came to the conclusion that _maybe_ he needed to move on to find something more to do with his life than having to bend backwards for people who despised him, _away_ from new york and away from the people that he cared about, with his mind made up he went to see Pepper in her office, and tony being tony barged in without knocking, he was met with a cold glare from pepper who was on the phone with someone.

 

 

_Guess I am really unwanted_

 

“…Hold on babe, can I call you back…nothing important it’s just _Tony_ barging in without notice…yes I know he _really_ is…bye, yeah love you too I’ll see you at home later…”

_Ouch that hurt like hell_

 

“ Wait Rhodey is back, since when? … And why didn’t he say anything… ? “

 

“ Yes he’s been back for two weeks now, he’s on medical leave, he broke his ribs on a mission gone bad …”

 

_WHAT?_

 

“What the hell pepper and you didn’t bother to tell me anything…I tried calling him but he didn’t answer _any_ of my calls…I just thought he was on a mission…is he alright “

 

“We just didn’t want to worry you and it’s not _that_ bad, plus he needs his rest and god knows nobody can have that around **_you_** “says Pepper offhandedly

 

“Wow, when did I become such an inconvenience to you…You know what don’t answer that, just... Just take care of him okay “ mutters loudly enough for pepper to hear, as he sat down on a chair

 

“I already _am_ , I don’t need **_you_** to tell me how to take care of my boyfriend … and is there a reason why you’re here, or did you just come to bother me “

 

 _‘Oh … when did things become like this’_ thinks Tony to himself.

 

“ Euh yeah, I came here about the new Stark Tower on Gotham, is it finished yet?“

Still not bothering to look up from her stack of paper, Pepper answers

 

“ Yes it was finished three weeks ago, and I am right now looking for a suitable manager to oversee the Gotham Stark industry branch “

 

_Perfect._

“Well look no further, I happen to know the perfect person for the Job, “said Tony in an almost too cheerful note.

 

Again without looking at him pepper sighs and says  “ And pray tell who might that be? “

 

“Well _me_ of course “

 

And at that Pepper finally looks up at Tony with surprise filling her beautiful features, she studies him with a pointed look for a long time and then raises an eyebrow and says “ _Oh_ , you’re really serious, but what about things _here_ and the Avengers, you can’t just up and leave “

 

“Of course I am serious, and the _hell_ I can’t leave, **watch** **me** , and actually I am quitting the Avengers so _there_ , problem solved “

 

Shock was written all over Pepper’s face she couldn’t grasp the fact that Tony was actually leaving them and quitting being an Avenger, she knew how much it meant to Tony to be in the team and now he’s just going to give that up.

 

“Anyway I just wanted to tell you personally, and now I’ll be on my way out Ms. Potts. “

 

“Oh so that’s _it_ you’re just going to leave, what about the Avengers, and me and Rhodes or are we not enough for you **Mr. Stark.** “She said his name with such a heinous tone that only enforced and confirmed Tony’s decision to leave.

 

Tony stared at her in surprise, really looking at her, she once had been the only one beside James to really care about him, now the only things he can see in her eyes are anger and disbelief and … _and is that disgust … wow._

 

Tony looked at her dead in the eyes and said coolly “ Well for the Avengers believe me when I say this, they don’t care whether I go or stay, actually scratch that, and _this_ is coming from a trusted source which means that I actually overheard them having a conversation about me, they’ll be more than happy to get rid of me and as for you and Rhodes, well you made you’re point pretty clear concerning me, I mean I don’t know what happened to make you two despise me so much that you’ve been avoiding me like plague for the last year and a half , I loved you two like I never loved anyone , I still do and I am sorry for whatever reason that made you so … I don’t know … you can’t stand to be in the same room as me anymore Pepper did you notice that, and I haven’t seen Rhodes in over a year now, so yeah I am taking a safe bet here and say, **_Like you care_** “

 

Pepper leaned her back on the chair and said with a humourless laugh “You really don’t know why…. You know what never mind and what do you mean we’ve been avoiding you … you’re just imagining things; you’re just being your usual _drama_ _queen_ “

 

Tony couldn’t believe what just came out of pepper’s mouth.

 

‘She _really does hate me, well I guess that’s not surprising, what’s_ **more** _surprising is that it took them this long to finally **do** , I mean if my own parents hated me, who would ever give two shits about me’. _

 

 He just sighed and look up at the ceiling and said in an almost defeated voice.

 

 ‘’Jarvis buddy, when was the last time Pepper or Rhodey came to see me at the tower? “After Afghanistan Tony installed Jarvis in the Stark industries building without anyone knowing except of course Pepper and the Avengers to help strengthen the offices security.

 

_Call me paranoid ...But I always Say better be safe than Sorry._

 

“ **Miss Potts hasn’t set foot in the avengers tower in over 6 months 3 weeks and 14 hours sir, as for Mister Rhodes it’s been a year 3 days and 7 hours since he last visited you in the tower “** answered Jarvis in a very clipped British voice, tony could swear he heard a hint of disapproval in his voice which made the engineer smile

 

“You were saying?” asked Tony innocently

 

“Yes but that doesn’t mean anything, I am a CEO of a multibillion dollar company, I don’t have time for a… “She cut herself before she could say anything she would regret later but Tony was having none of it.

 

“A **_what_** … hum … please say what you were about to say … You don’t have time for a _spoiled_ _brat_ , for a _Man_ - _whore_ , for a selfish prick who doesn’t deserve anything he has, a **_what_** just tell me I am sure I’ve heard worse from literally _every_ person I came to love, from my mom and dad to the avengers, I mean if all of you agree on this stuff that means it must be true “all but yelled, he never once in his life raised his voice at Pepper.

 

“You two were supposed to be my _Best-friends_ , you _swore_ that you will never leave me or use me, you weren’t there for me for almost two years you missed my birthdays, huh did you know that nobody remembered. **_Nobody_**. For two years. Not the people that are supposed to be my team _even_ though I organised and threw a party for each one of their birthdays but nobody cared about mine not even _you_ or Rhodes, I was so sure that you were going to surprise me with _something_ , _anything_ so I waited and waited the whole day, and at the end of the day I was just hoping for a damn phone call from either one of you, I waited the whole night beside my phone waiting for your call but **_IT.DIDN’T.RING_** , and so the only person who wished me a happy birthday was Jarvis, but I didn’t hold it against either of you I still threw you a birthday party and I gave you the most precious gift I had “ Said tony almost choking up on his world he could feel his throat tightening from all the pent-up emotions he had.

_‘This is **it** , this is the moment where my relationship with her at least the personal one will end, maybe it’s for the best’ _Thinks Tony

 

Pepper still dumbfounded by all this just about managed to say “Wh… what are you talking about “

 

“ Do you remember that necklace, the one that I gave you for your birthday two months ago? “ Pepper nodded, he continued “ Well it was the only thing that I had left of my mother, it was the only thing that I could keep when they took all her stuff away, I never told you this but in her _will_ she specifically said that I shouldn’t inherit anything of hers, that I was an unwanted child and that it was me that screwed up her life, by being… _born_ , so when the day they came to take her stuff away I managed to keep that necklace, even though she hated my guts, there were some days that she would read me a story or she would brush my hair and tell me all about where she came from and how beautiful it was, and that someday she would take me there to see for myself, so the necklace became a _reminder_ of those days for me, until you and Rhodes came along and you became _that_ for me, so when you started avoiding me and … I guess for me it was a way of getting the old _Pepper-and-tony_ back … I know now that there was _never_ a _Pepper-and-Tony_ , anyway… so imagine my surprise when I came by your office the next morning and you weren’t there, apparently you had some kind of meeting, and I find my moms necklace in your trash can “finishes Tony with a hard look only betrayed by glassy eyes from unshed tears

 

_‘I will not cry now, I will not cry now, not now please god let me finish this first’_

Tony sniffed, he looked at pepper who was now crying openly but silently

 

Pepper opened her mouth to say something “Tony…” but she never finished the sentence because Tony stood abruptly and yelled.

 

“YOU USED ME … FOR FUCKING _SAKE_ YOU **_USED_** ME, OF _ALL_ THE PEOPLE YOU, RHODEY, THE TEAMS YOU ALL **_USED_** ME … you all used me “Tony slammed his hands on Peppers desk and felt tears stream down his face.

 

“You swore you would never use me … you **_swore_** , you _were_ my friend until you got the company, Rhodey _was_ my friend until he got the suit, and the Avengers I thought we were friends until they secured their move in and made sure to have my financial support, you all _used_ me” muttered Tony in a small broken voice he could feel wetness on his cheeks

 

‘ _I am crying god damn it, Fuck’_

Tony got up on his feet and wiped the tears away.

 

“Anyway I just came here to tell you that I will be taking back some responsibility, I am not going to _fire_ you or anything you’re doing a great job as a CEO, but now you will basically be my _co_ -CEO, my lawyers already have the documents ready, I already signed them, you’ll receive them within the hour to go over them or have your lawyers do and have them signed by next week.”

 

“Tony … “ 

 

“It’s _Mister Stark_ to you, have a nice day Miss. Potts “

 

And with _that_ Tony left, he didn’t see the broken look that dawned on Peppers face nor did he hear the sobs that broke out of her, he only headed for the elevator with his head held high, nobody saw the single tear that fell from his eyes.

 

Happy was waiting for him in front of the building a worried look on his face when he saw his boss.

 

“ Everything okay there, boss?“ asked happy

 

“Yes everything just _peachy_ , oh and starting tomorrow afternoon I’ll no longer be needing your services anymore “said Tony as he climbed the vehicle.

 

There was suddenly a heavy silent in the car and then Happy spoke

 

“Did I do something wrong Mister Stark? “asked happy with a touch of hesitation.

 

Tony looked up at him in confusion before it dawned on him

 

‘ _He thinks I am firing him, goddam it, fucking kudos to you Stark, you’re on fire today’._

 

“God no, I am _not_ firing you, I would _never_ , I am sorry buddy, I am moving out from new york indefinitely, I would love for you to come with me but you have your family here and you already moved them from Malibu, I am not making you move again, I just meant that I, as in _me_ **Tony** will not be needing you since I am not going to be here anymore, actually I just promoted you _‘officially of course’,_ not like last time, to head of Stark security, and you’ll also be Ms. Potts driver starting next week. “

 

 

Happy looked at him from the rear-view mirror for a long moment and finally said. “ Where to, Boss?”

 

 

Tony let out a relieved sigh before he replied “Shield Headquarters “

 


	2. Aka the one where Tony leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait, i'll try to post more quickly than this , anyway i hope you enjoy this <3

“ We’re here Boss “

 

Tony looked up from his phone to see that they were indeed in front of Shield, he’s been so engrossed in his phone, planning his moving to Gotham that he didn’t even feel the time pass

 

“Huh … Thanks buddy, wait for me here I won’t be long “ exclaimed Tony before exiting the car

 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

 

 

The billionaire headed straight for Fury’s office, as he entered the room he saw that Coulson was also there

 

“Coulson, you’re here too, perfect it’ll make things easier”

 

Both directors looked up at the offending voice and said in the same time

 

“Stark what are you doing here?”

 

And that sent shivers all over Tony’s body “ Okay that was creepy as hell, not that you’re not creepy all the time, I mean Taser Tag and captain Blackbeard –no pun intended- you are scary as fuck, if you were known to the public I am sure that kids all over the world would dress up as you on Halloween, and now I am imagining hundreds of mini yous running around the world searching for candy like The Walkers, you know from that show the walking dead, although the concept of a zombie is totally inaccurate scientifically speaking, I mean your whole body is dead there is nothing that’ll make you be able to stand let alone run and search for fresh meet to eat… BUT, somet-“ rambled Tony

 

“Tony, stop talking for one goddamn second and tell me what the fuck are you doing here in the first place. “ snapped Fury

 

Tony took a deep breath and said “ I want out, I am quitting the Avengers.”

 

Silence reigned in the room as Coulson and Fury stood there with shocked faces, they too knew how much Tony cared for the initiative, and they’re not proud to admit that they’ve used that against him on more than one occasion, they will deny this till the day they die, but they came to care a great deal for the unusual engineer

 

Finally it was Coulson that broke the silence “ is this some childish way to get back at us for never making you an avenger?” he regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth

Tony gave a humourless laugh as he said “ Well glad we cleared that up, and since I am just a _consultant_ there is no need to have all the paper work and the complicated stuff that comes with it, so yeah, I would say that it was an honour working for you but that would be a lie because let’s face it you made my life hell, and you never hesitated to sacrifice me first for ‘the sake of the team’ you said, and let’s not forget about, you know, all those times that you’ve used my attachment to the team to manipulate me to do your bidding, it’s almost as if I didn’t save both of your sorry asses many times, I mean I literally brought you, Phil from the brink of death and then Fury, who do you think helped you survive the winter soldier’s attack, me, so no I am not doing this to _get back at you_ I am doing this for me, I for once am going to live up to the image that you’ve all seem to have built of me, I for once am going to be selfish and think of myself, I am moving out of New York tomorrow, everything is already in motion, I just respect you two too much to not tell you personally, and that’s why I came here” finished Stark

 

To say that Coulson and fury were shocked would be the understatement of the year, they knew how valuable to the team tony was, and of all the possibilities they’ve planned for, Tony dropping _them_ was never even considered, They should have seen this.

 

“Look tony … “ started Phil “there’s no need for such extreme measures, I am sure that we can figure out something, you can’t just drop the team or Iron Man “

 

“Oh I am not giving up Iron Man, I am merely just taking my business elsewhere”

 

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this then, why not stay in New York with the team and … “ before Phil could finish Tony slammed his fists on the table

 

“Because it’s hard to watch you teammates back, while I am watching my back too, because nobody seems to give a shit about my safety. “ said Stark through gritted teeth

 

“ I am sure that’s not true, I though you guys were doing great together “ said fury flippantly, but there was an certain edge to it

 

“ Did you know how many times I was injured just this past year and a half, I think it must be some kind of a record, I broke my ribs 4 times, I had more concussions than I could count, and I’ve looked death in the eye too many times for my liking because no one is there to have my six, and as for how we’re doing well _They_ are doing fine, _they_ don’t include me in anything they do, _they_ still call me Stark although I specifically asked to be called Tony, and everything I do is met with a refusal or judgment, I tried to be their friend for the past 2 years, and at first we were doing great but something must’ve happened that changed their minds because they just been treating me like shit, _they_ simply just don’t care about me “

 

Tony took a deep sigh and continued “ Look, some stuff don’t work out sometimes, and I seem to be the odd one in the group, which is _really_ beyond my understanding and _I am a Genius_ , I mean for heaven’s sake we a have a God, a green monster, two assassins and an living breathing popsicle “

 

Fury looked at tony with wide eyes “ why the hell didn’t you say anything?”

 

“ Because that would make things worse, they already think of me as a spoiled brat who throws a tantrum whenever I don’t get what I want, and you didn’t help either, with all the shit that you talk about me, it just add fuel to the fire, oh don’t look at me like that, I stumbled upon a lot of things I shouldn’t have, I know what y’all think of me and that’s one other reason I’m getting the hell out of dodge, and if you try to screw with me one more time, you’ll finally know why they name storm after people” finished with an almost inhuman growl

 

“ Is that a threat?” asked

 

Tony stared at them dead in the eyes with a flirty devil may care smile and said “No honey-bears … it’s a promise” and with that he left

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“ Okay, what just happened, did Stark really quit?” asked Fury after a while

 

Coulson brought a hand to his face and sighed “ it sure as hell seems so”

He then turned to face Nick “ I warned you, damn it I warned you that this would happen if you do not change the way you’ve been treating him, I am surprised it took him this long…God this such a mess… and why the hell did you not instate him as a full Avengers, I mean seriously he saved both our asses so many times, and apparently times I didn’t even know about, what does Tony mean by _he_ was the one who brought me back to life, I thought that was you?” snapped Phil

 

“Well when you almost died, I went to stark for help, he financed and helped the T.A.H.I.T.I project and he brought this Korean doctor named Ellen Cho, she was the head doctor of the project, but the idea and initiative were shields, so I didn’t lie to you “ responded coolly Fury

 

A look of disbelief was all over Coulson’s face “God … when did you become such an asshole, I’ll go talk to Stark maybe change his mind, because if we loose him we will loose a pillar of this initiative, I’ll tell him that he can be a fully instated Avengers member, and we both know that he deserves his place, maybe even more than the others” spoke Coulson as he moved towards the door

 

“Do you even _Know_ Tony at all, he clearly made up his mind about this maybe has been for a while now, let him have this, it’s the least he deserves from us “

 

“Then _why_ have you been treating him like shit, he thinks that we don’t care, why didn’t we see it before, he’s hurting and we didn’t do anything to help him instead we made him hurt even more, why?” all but yelled the Agent

 

Fury sat back down on his chair and then looked Coulson with an almost defeated look “ Because we could “

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Tony took his private elevators straight to his penthouse after Happy dropped him of at the Tower; he needed to start packing his belongings, well his personal ones, the other stuff and all his equipment from his workshop and of course his bots are most likely already on their way to Gotham.

 

As he went through all his stuff he found a lot of things that reminded him of _the good times?_

 

“ Well at least they were better than these times. “ muttered Tony to himself

 

Among all the stuff, he found his old arc reactor a gift from Pepper ‘ _Proof that tony Stark has a heart’_ Tony scoffed

 

“ One that she broke many, many times these past two years”

 

_Tony just got back from another avengers business, it’s been three months since the battle of New York and the team stayed active and they fitted perfectly together, almost too perfectly, but he’s not in any mood to tempt fate so he tries to live the moments they got to the fullest_

_“Jarvis Buddy where is Pepper?” asked Tony, he was exhausted the only thing that he wanted to do was curl up in his bed with his beautiful fiancée by his side._

_**“Miss Potts is in your bedroom Sir, and she instructed me to tell you to meet her there as soon as you came home “** answered the AI_

_Tony grinned to himself, he was tired but not that tired he would never be that tired … Tony just about ran to his bedroom, But as soon as he opened the door he stopped, Pepper was not waiting for him naked on their bed as he imagined her to be, but she was sitting on the edge of it, red eyed and with a sad but determined face_

_“Pep…. Pepper are you okay Honey?” asked tony hesitantly_

_“I will be after this.”_

_She sighed “look tony we need to talk” said Pepper and at this Tony’s stomach dropped to the floor, he knew this day would come and he figured that, as always, he was going to be the cause it, well he is Tony Stark Eternal screw up, but he still couldn’t believe it, he tried to be better for her he did the impossible to please her so that she could be proud to be called Tony Stark’s Fiancé, and he thought they were doing great, he loves her like he never loved anyone, and he thought that she loved him back._

_“Okay… in the history of dating, nothing good ever comes after that “ he tried to lighten the mood, but apparently it was the wrong thing to do_

_Pepper scoffed and looked at him full on rage “ Of course everything is a joke to you, you never take things seriously, I am trying to break up with you in the most gentle way but guess you don’t deserve even that, I’ll just grab my things and go, I don’t even know why I ever bothered with you “ Snapped Pepper, and as if she just realised what she just said her eyes widened and closed her mouth shut, but her face didn’t loose any of it’s determination._

_Tony quickly sat on the bed beside her and took her hand between his and said with a hopeful expression “Look Pepper, whatever it is that I did I’ll fix it, I swear I’ll find a way and fix it, I love you too much to loose you” begged Tony for the first time in his life and he didn’t even care if it could give him pepper back_

_Her face softened at that “Sometimes love is just not enough and it certainly isn’t in our case “_

_Tony’s world crumbled before his eyes as he sat on the bed helpless “so this is it, I mean you’re just going to break our engagements just like that, and what’s going to happen to us “ Tony was proud that his voice didn’t break, he was barely holding it together, he could hear his heart shattering little by little_

_“I’ve been thinking about it for a couple of weeks now, it wasn’t a spur of a moment decision, as for us I don’t know if we’re going to go back to what we were before, and if you want me to quit I’ll do it, I just need some space, we… we can’t have a relationship other than a professional one for now, it’s just that this relationship took a lot from me and I just don’t know Tony … I just don’t, so I need as much time and space as I can have “_

_How did things get so complicated, they were doing fine and Tony couldn’t figure out where things went to shit_

_“Okay, if … if this is how you feel and if you’re sure, then I can’t stop you, as for quitting, that I won’t accept, you’re are doing a great job being a C.E.O and that wouldn’t be fair of me to take that away from you “ spoke tony without even looking at her, his head was down with his hand on his face, he can’t see her leave, he can’t see another person leaving him…_

_“Thank you tony “_

_After a few moments of heavy silent he felt the bed shift as pepper got up, he heard footsteps then the door opening_

_“Goodbye Mr Stark”_

_And that was the final straw; as soon as he heard the door close he broke down crying._

 

Tony wiped his cheek where a single tear streamed it’s way down his face, he sniffed and sat up straighter, he put the arc reactor in a box, it still hurts even after almost two years but Pepper was not the only one who broke his heart there was also Rhodey, he was one of the major reasons he wanted to leave the city for good, his best friend or should he say ex-best friend, the brother that he never had, the one he would’ve died for without even a second thought, betrayed him, he didn’t even talk to him when he started seeing Pepper, apparently they were already seeing each other when Pepper was still with him, and wasn’t that just kick you in the crotch spit on you neck fantastic, he only found out because he suspected that his ex girlfriend was already seeing someone, and saying that he was shocked that it was Rhodey would be the understatement of a lifetime, he didn’t come out of his workshop for almost a week and there was no one to drag him out of it or bring him food, nobody cared.

 

Even After that he still tried to stay friends with Rhodey, he just wasn’t ready to throw more than 20 years of friendship over this, he’ll try to get used to it and maybe someday they all be back to what they were once, the three of them against the world.

_After Tony calmed down enough, he called Rhodey to ask him out, to hang out, drink some beers and talk about whatever they wanted, but Rhodes didn’t answer so he left a message “ hey buttercup, why do you have a phone if you don’t answer it, anyway call me back when you can, kiss kiss”_

_He didn’t call back._

_The next day Tony called again and left another message “ Hey buddy, still haven’t heard from you, call me when you can “_

_After a week with no call Tony got worried “ Rhodey, you okay man, I am getting worried, and you know how I hate that, and it’s really not fun entertaining a relationship with your machine, I mean it doesn’t even like me, it keeps cutting me off who the hell does it think it is, I am tony St-“ beeeeeep “ son of a bitch “ muttered Tony as he called back again_

_“ Sorry about that buddy, what was I saying before I was rudely cut, oh yeah man call me back in the next 48 hours or you’ll have the whole FBI CIA NSA SHIELD and the Avengers searching for you and you know I’ll do it “_

_The next day Rhodey showed up in his workshop, and wasn’t he a sight for sore eyes Tony grinned in spite of himself, that was Rhodey for you always cheering him up, but something was wrong because the look that was on his face was not a happy one, was Rhodey … angry?_

_“Hey Buttercup, is everything alright?”_

_“Rhodey you okay there, buddy?” Asked Tony hesitantly_

_Silence._

_Rhodey was looking at him with such angry eyes that if tony didn’t know better_

_He would say they were full of hatred, but no Rhodes could never hate him, right?_

_“Rhodes, you’re starting to scare me what’s going on?“ asked Tony as he got more agitated by his friend’s silence_

_“You know when someone doesn’t answer your calls, they don’t want to talk to you” Said Rhodey through barred teeth_

_“W-what… what are you talking about?” said tony clearly flabbergasted and at lost for words_

_“What I am talki….” The military man took a deep breath to calm himself “look Stark I don’t want to talk to you, I just need some ME time where I don’t have to take care of your spoiled ass, and you know that me and pepper are seeing each other and I think we should not hang out anymore, or at least not as much, and again the only reason I came here is because I know that as the man-child that you are, you’ll really come by your threats, Oh and by the way you threaten me or Pepper one more time, I’ll make you regret it“ Said Rhodey with a dangerous voice and with that he took off but not without ‘accidently’ harshly bumping Tony’s shoulder, The genius was so shocked that he didn’t even think of reacting._

_“Jarvis, what just happened, did Rhodey just broke our friendship” asked Tony, after what felt like hours, with a heavy heart_

**_“It appears so, sir. I am sorry “_ ** _a hint of sadness unbeknown to the A.I crept in his tone_

_Tony gave a humourless laugh and said “And another one down, I guess it’s only you and me J “ whispered to himself._

_Later that day in the privacy of his bedroom tony cried himself to sleep._

**“Sir”** Jarvis voice broke Tony out of his sad memories

 

“ What is it buddy “

 

**“You said to alert you when my upload in the new tower is complete”**

 

“ Ah yes…thanks “

 

Tony put everything back in the boxes and After almost two hours he finally packed everything, well except for his favourite mug that Jarvis left him, the real one … not the AI one

 

“Jarvis where did I leave the mug?”

 

**“It is in the kitchen of the communal floor, sir “**

“Thanks J.”

.....................................................................................................................................................

As soon as the elevators doors opened he heard the distinct sound of the television on, Tony sigh and entered the living room, the Team with the exception of Bruce were all gathered to watch what appeared to be Lord Of The Rings.

 

“Hey” greeted Tony

 

But he was only met with different grunts of Acknowledgment and not one of them look up at him, his shoulders sagged and he went looking for the mug, as he started looking through the cupboards he heard someone moving behind him.

 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked him.

 

“I am looking for something.“

 

“Well maybe if you tell me what it is, I can help you find it “ a hint of irritation was in Steve’s voice

 

Not wanting to fight with anyone tony answered “ I am looking for a mug, the one I always drink from, I want to take it with me. “

 

The captain looked intrigued a little bit “Take it where exactly, if I may ask”

 

Annoyed, tony snapped “No you may not, it’s none of your damn business “

 

Steve didn’t seemed phased at all by his outburst “ As the Captain of this team I’ll have to insist “ responded Rogers with an edge to his voice

 

“I…I can’t believe you just said that” said Tony with disbelieve

 

“ I mean most of the time you and your _team_ make damn sure to make me understand that I am not one you, but anyway even if it were true, you’re no longer my _Captain.”_ sneered Tony.

 

A look of confusion crossed Steve’s handsome features “ What are you talking about?”

 

“ I quit the initiative, and I am moving out tomorrow for good, and now if you’ll excuse me I’ll go back to searching for my _mug_ “

 

Tony would’ve found Steve’s eyes comically widen funny, if he wasn’t seething with anger.

 

“What’s going on, Steve” said Natasha coming out of nowhere with the others following her

 

 “What did you do again Stark?” asked him the widow.

 

And just like that Tony knew, he knew that he would never be one of them, and though it hurt he felt relieved that he could finally move on, but those were not the only feelings to emerge, anger like he never felt before, anger for all of times he had to put up with them, anger for every rejection and insult they gave him, but first and foremost he was angry with himself for Letting them.

 

“I didn’t fucking do anything, I don’t have to answer to any of you now leave me alone” growled Tony

 

“Hey don’t talk to her like that Stark, she’s not one of your slaves” Jumped in Clint defending Natasha, like she needs defending.

 

“Well if she disrespect me first, I’ll talk to her however I fucking want Katniss, Jarvis bring me my suit I am going for a flight”

 

As he started to head out of the kitchen a strong hand grabbed his bicep and pulled him back so hard tony fell to the floor.

 

“You’re not going anywhere before you explain yourself, god I can’t believe Howard had such a son like you, he would be so ashamed of you, and you really are a disgrace to the Stark name” said Steve with such a venom in his voice it would’ve, before this day, made Tony flinch hard but those days were over he is Tony Fucking Stark and a band of misfits jerks won’t intimidate him anymore.

 

Tony raised his hand as a gauntlet from his armour connected to his right hand and then brought it to Rogers face hitting him square in the jaw.

  
“Don’t ever touch me again you son of a bitch, or I’ll make you regret it “ Said Tony as the rest of his armour installed itself around the genius body, from the corner of his eyes he saw the others take an offensive stand he turned to look at them.

 

“You really want to do this, is this how you want us to part?” Asked tony hoping for a non-violent outlet, after all he still cared for them he didn’t want to hurt them, but before he could tell them Natasha attacked, he dodged her leg kick easily enough, what they didn’t know is that Tony has been training really hard these past couple years in hand to hand combat with and without his suit, and now that he was wearing it he had an advantage on them, so he blasted her with a strong enough repulsors to send her flying across the room without hurting her too much, he also sent Barton flying after the latter shot him with an arrow, and he barely had time to turn and stop the shield from hitting his back before blasting Steve too with a stronger repulsor.

 

 “ That was a Bitch move Captain Tight pants” Tony was really getting angry

 

“Man Of Iron, do not be foolish to think you can beat us all, it will only take one strike of the mighty Mjolnir to have you on your knees” Boomed Thor

 

“Sure Goldilocks, what ever makes you sleep at night, and if you really want me on my knees you should probably buy me dinner first don’t you think?” Taunted Tony with a devilish smirk.

 

Thor growled and went to strike tony with Mjolnir Full force, Tony met his hammer with Steve’s shield, the impact created a shockwave that sent everybody but Tony flying, and destroying the kitchen in it’s wake, Thor’s weapon was lying two feet in front of the genius and he went to grab it, on their first _Team Bonding_ Thor challenged them to lift the Hammer to see if anyone of them was worthy of it but nobody could, except Tony, but he didn’t want them to know so he made sure that the others thought that he could not lift it, he even made a show of it, but now… now they’ll know just how _Worthy_ he is, he lifted the weapon and he heard Thor take a sharp breath before Tony knocked him unconscious with it , he then went to the others lying around the room and pilled them up on top of each other with Steve at the bottom Natasha on the top and Clint in the middle and then he just put the Hammer on top of them so they wouldn’t be able to move when they regain consciousness.

 

He scanned the kitchen for his mug, and when he found it, he got out of his suit and went to grab the dish.

 

“Jarvis Cancel my flight to Gotham, I am going to drive there.”

 

He looked at his old team one last time, sighed and went to get his luggage and put them in a car and then drove off towards Gotham not stopping anywhere, there was no one to say goodbye to, and for some reason for the first time in long time he felt his heart lighten at the new possibilities awaiting him on his new life, he didn’t feel sad, he would miss his team Pepper Rhodey and will always love them but as Pepper put it _Love isn’t always enough_ , but he didn’t feel sad, he felt

 

Happy.


	3. aka . Carry on my wayward son ...

 

It’s been over a week since Tony arrived at his new place and so far he didn’t see the city one bit, unless you count the quick drive through Gotham to get to Stark Tower the first day. Between the never ending board meetings to get everything in order, and the renovation of his penthouse so it feel more _Tony_ and less _pretentious_ _designer_ and of course the ' _getting_ _used_ _to'_ his new workshop he didn’t have much time for playing tourist, and enough was enough, he was now watching reruns of Friends and although he loved the show he just had to get out a little bit and go at least visit some bars.

“Jarvis wake up buddy Daddy needs you” said Tony as he clapped his hands enthusiastically and looked at the ceiling for a more dramatic effect.

 **“I am always awake sir, and as I am sure you know since you’re the one who created me, I do not need sleep, now how may I be of service sir”** responded Jarvis

“My my J, someone woke up in the wrong server, I didn’t think I programmed you to be bitchy “

 **“Well I _am_ a learning A.I, and I like learning from the best, mainly you sir “ ** replied Jarvis coolly

“Awww, is that a compliment I hear, I mean of course I _am_ the best I am a certified Genius, and … wait a second…. did you just not so subtly call me a bitch?” asked Tony incredulously

 **“ I did no such thing sir, I am afraid that you’re starting to hear things that are not there, shall I maybe call a doctor, god knows you took a lot of hits this week maybe you _did_ get a concussion after all, or maybe it is just old age?” ** replied Jarvis casually and clearly fanning innocence.

Tony was blinking rapidly with his mouth hanging open, and then he burst out laughing it was a sound that Jarvis had been missing for far too long and he was happy to hear it once again, with everything his master has been through these past couple of years he had been totally on board with the idea of a fresh start away from all the people that keep treating him badly.

“Thanks Jarvis, I really needed that” Finally said Tony between chuckles

 **“Always here to help sir, I believe you wanted my help with something?”** Said Jarvis with an almost fond voice  
  
“Ah yes, search for the nearest bar I want to get out a little bit, I need some fresh air “ exclaimed Tony as he got up and grabbed his coat, phone and wallet

**“The closest bar from the Tower is Camelot and it’s 3 blocks away, I sent you the coordinates to your phone”**

There was a beep coming from inside Tony’s jacket pocket

“Thanks buddy I’ll see you later, and _Camelot_? Seriously?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
     The air was chilly, the kind that seeped through your bones and left you aching , the kind that made you feel alive _‘Steve would probably hate it for obvious reasons … god damn it Stark pull yourself together stop thinking about him… no stop thinking about **them**.‘_

Tony pushed the feeling of hurt and betrayal whenever he thought about the Avengers, zipped up his jacket and buried his hands deep in his pockets to keep them warm and started making his way for the bar whilst trying desperately to keep the thought of his ex-teammates at bay.

Gotham was intriguing at this hour of night, it reminded him of New York, a much darker version of it but nonetheless beautiful in an almost dangerous way and at 1 am there weren’t many people roaming the streets and even less cars that you can truly experience the almost intoxicating nature of the city and that’s how the genius started making a list of all the similarities and differences between NY and Gotham.

When he got near Camelot a weird sound broke him from his thoughts, he stopped walking and strained his ears to catch that sound again, that's when he heard a moan coming from the alley behind the bar he stopped walking abruptly.

“Not my problem, not my problem “ murmured Tony to himself and as he began to walk away he heard a clear grunt of pain.

The engineer rolled his eyes, groaned and made his way to the alley to see what was happening and he heard voices talking.

“Look man I don’t want to hurt you, I swear I don’t but you didn’t give me a choice I told you last weak to find the money but you didn’t listen, so _now_ **I** have to get you to **him** now, and don’t even think of trying to fight because then I’ll have to hurt you for real, I know I may seem like nothing with my 5’7 height but I can take you down easily, and well it kind of helps that you’re _wasted_ ” said a short man with a clear regretful tone while holding a much taller man who seemed really out of it , the short man had light blond hair and was wearing a white shirt that seemed a size two small and _man_ is he muscled, and beige trousers that hugged him and showed his bubbly/muscly butt he _**really**_ didn’t strike Tony as a thug but ' _hey_ _what_ _do_   _I_   _know_ , _I **clearly**_   _can’t_ _trust_ _my_   _judgment_ _at_ _the_ _moment_ _for_ _obvious_ _reasons'_ .

“Hey _buddy_ , what’s going on here, is everything alright?” exclaimed Tony loud enough for the aggressor to hear and by the way he whipped his head he hadn't heard Tony approach. 

“Nothing to see here man, move along” replied tensely Shorty.

“Yeah that’s not going to happen, so how about we all calm down and someone start explaining to me what going on, maybe I can help” said tony raising both hands in a way that suggests that he only wanted to talk.

Shorty ‘ _I_ _really_ _need_ _to_ _stop_ _calling_ _him_ _that_ ’ looked at Tony skeptically, he squinted his eyes as if trying to get a better look at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you, you seem weirdly familiar ?" asked blondy.

"Not important right now, now what can i do to help " replied Tony with a dismissive gesture.

“I doubt it but hey can’t hurt, now _this_   **_upstanding_** fella right here borrowed money from my boss and didn’t pay him back and I have the - _oh_ _so_ _privileged_ _job-_  to bring him to the boss if he doesn’t pay up “ said the man with a bite in his tone

“Huh well you don’t seem like a petty criminal to me let me tell you, actually you have a certain  _je ne sais quoi_ that's a little bit _cop_ -ish or a _fed_ -ish or something of the sort.“ said casually Tony and it seemed he hit a sore point because shorty seems to stiffen considerably.

Tony’s eyes widened comically “Oh my god you _are_ a cop or **_something_** , why the _hell_ would you work for a criminal, isn’t that a little bit controversial?”

“Yeah, well _some_ of us don’t have a choice, I hate this job but it’s the only one I could manage to get, apparently once you go to jail you’re no longer suitable for a job _or_ to be a parent, I was a damn good detective and I’d like to think that I was a good dad but I lost everything so I don’t give a shit what a stranger thinks of me “ finished shorty barely holding his anger.

“How much does _Tall_ _and_ _drunk_ here owes your boss” Asked tony

“1500 dollars, why am I answering you, I don’t know you for all I know you could be one of his _minions_ checking up on me to see if I do my job properly“

“Eh I got one of those likable faces, and seriously do I look like anyone’s minion, if anything I’d be **Gru** , although I am much more attractive than him and richer and smarter and- you know what I am not going to bother you with that you get the point, anyway back to the problem, so if I gave you the money would you leave the guy alone?” asked Tony

Shorty looked at the genius suspiciously before he answered carefully “I don’t care where the money comes from as long as I give my boss the money”

“Okay then wait 5 minutes here I’ll be right back” said tony as he headed for the ATM he just passed on his way to the bar.

He came back 10 minutes later to find the man still waiting for him and by the looks of it shorty was hoping not to bring Drunky to his boss

“Okay there’s 2000 dollars in there “ said Tony as he handed him a wad of money

Shorty’s eyes widened “Euh thanks but this guy only owes 1500 dollars “

“I know the other 500 dollars are for you “

A look of anger crossed the man’s face

“ Look man, I don’t need you pity I can take care of myself so here take your extra five hundred”

“Actually those are not pity money but an advance” said Tony with confidence.

Shorty looked confuse for a moment “An advance for what, wait are you trying to give me money to sleep with you?” said the guy disbelievingly

Tony’s rolled his eyes “No I am not trying to sleep with anyone, sure you’re a handsome man but you’re not exactly my style I prefer Tall, blond and crazy who makes my life insufferable and apparently hates my gut” grumbled Tony 

Shorty gave a snort “yeah I know exactly the type, I too have one of those, anyhow if your not trying to score this” said Blondie while gesturing to himself “then what’s this money for?”

“Its so you can clean up and buy a suit for your new job as my new driver/bodyguard that you going to start next week” said casually Tony with a smile on his face 

The man stared wide-eyed at Tony and he couldn’t believe what he was just hearing.

“I mean if you want to of course, but it seems to me that you hate doing this _job_ , and you seem like a good man so I am giving you a chance, and lucky for you I just moved in to town and I still didn’t appoint my new employee, see win-win situation, although I should warn you I am really annoying boss and sometimes I can be a dick but the pay is good and I mean really good, so what do you say, you want the job?”

At lost of word the other man just nodded frantically before he finally snapped out of his stupor and said “Yes thank you, you don’t know how much it means to me I can finally start pulling my shit together and maybe can work on getting to see my daughter too”

“Okay then it’s settled I expect you at Stark tower in two days at 9 o’clock, I’ll leave the details with the receptionist to let you up Mr…?”

"Holly shit your Tony Stark as in Iron Man, fuck ... Well this is uh embarrassing" 

"pfft embarrassing my ass, i know bad choices believe me i am **_King_** of bad choices anyway, let's not reminiscent the past Mr... ?" 

“Oh yeah its Williams, Danny Williams and don’t worry Mr Stark I’ll be there, I swear you won’t regret it, I’ll go now pay this _Neanderthal’s_ debt and quit immediately.“ 

"Atta boy, good luck and see you in two days" 

Danny's face lit up with a huge grin turned and walked away but not without a shy wave to Tony.

And just like that Tony was alone in the alley with the unconscious man,  he crouched beside him and slapped him gently on his face to rouse him but he got no response, it was a chilly night and Tony the ever gentleman that he is ‘ _yeah_ _right_ ’ couldn’t just leave the man here, he’d probably die of hypothermia. Tony sighed and called a cab.

 

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as he entered the penthouse he dropped gently the unconscious man he was carrying on the couch and straightened his back with a loud pop.

Tony groaned “I am getting too old for this shit, hey J scan the man see if he’s okay”

**“Scan completed, aside from a few bruises he seems fine, although I should point to you that he has a lot of healed broken bones and some not healed perfectly”**

The engineer eyed the man and then sighed, “ So much for going bar-sighting, Jarvis I am going to hit the sac, I had enough action for one night, and if the man wakes up you know what to do “

**“Certainly sir, I bid you a good night “**

And with that Tony went to his bedroom he barely managed to remove his jacket and shoes before he dropped heavily on the bed with a contempt sigh and went instantly to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

  
 _Pain_.

_Pain was the only thing he was feeling, pain worse than anything he ever felt, a pain even greater than the Hellish time he spent in Afghanistan._

_“Please i can't take it anymore… I-I am begging you… Pl-Please stop, I’ll do anything just… enough, please“ Pleaded Tony “I’ll do anything” whispered Tony brokenly._

_A round of laughter erupted all around him._

_“Ah the great Tony Stark, huh how the mighty have fallen, We don’t want anything from you” Spat Barton_

_“We’re just doing what everybody wanted to do but nobody had the courage to, and it’s not like you don’t deserve it “ added Banner without missing a beat._

_“I’ve always wanted to make you suffer with the most excruciating pain, every single moment i spent with you was pure torture and i **know** torture, but now i finally get to make you pay for everything you made us go through, props to you old man i gotta give it to you, you were by far the hardest and worst mission i have ever got. ” Sneered Romanoff_

_“You are a disgrace to the Avengers and an even greater one to the Midgardians, Stark” Laughed Thor_

_“We’ve only been using you to get what we wanted, I mean I deserve a fucking noble prize for putting up with you since MIT, but right now you’re more a problem than you’re worth “ growled Rhodes_

_Tony could feel his heart giving out, why do they hate him so much, was he so unworthy of love or even friendship and then Pepper came into his_ _periphery caressed his jaw that sent chills to his very core._

_“I never loved you, how could I?. You’re the worst kind of shit, I only pretended to love you to get me where I am now, but I always wanted and loved Rhodey, and he’s more a man than you’ll ever be” purred Potts before turning and kissing Rhodey with a passion she never showed Tony._

_“No this can’t be true” Cried Tony he can’t take this anymore “Please Stop” Tony closed his eyes and hoped he would wake up and this was only a very bad dream, suddenly there was a hand on his cheek stroking it, a big strong hand._

_“Shhh baby it’s okay, it’s going to be okay Tony, I am here for you” said Steve._

_Tony opened his eyes slowly fearing that he was only imagining it, he was met with beautiful blue eyes he could see himself drowning in them forever, he smiled tiredly_

_“Steve, you’re here” whispered Tony with relief_

_The soldier smiled and kissed his forehead_

_“I Love you Steve” whispered Tony, and then leaned forward when he saw Steve doing the same to kiss him but then the Captain stopped midway looked at Tony right in his eyes “ If only someone loved you back, because I sure as hell can’t love a monster like you” expressed Steve with cold steel voice._

_Tony’s whole body froze “Wh-what?” asked Tony in disbelief with eyes glassy with unshed tears._

_Steve burst out laughing, “You really thought that someone like **me** could ever love someone, no **something** , like _**you** _. Me **Captain** **America** the actual hero that saved Millions of people during WWII, love _ you _, a murderer pretending to be a hero, Ha Please, give me some credit” Sneered Steve with such hatred and disgust in his voice, Tony was crying openly now, he opened his mouth to speak and ask why they hated him so much, but all words and thoughts died when Steve ripped his arc reactor from his chest._

 _“_ **SIR** **WAKE** **UP** _”_ Jarvis frantic voice woke him

 **“You were having a nightmare, a very bad one as it seems, you were screaming and crying in your sleep, I’ve been trying to wake you up for five minute before you responded, sir are you alright? You seem a bit distressed”** only then did Tony that he was breathing rapidly; he wiped the wetness from his cheeks and tried to calm himself. After what felt like ages he finally got his breathing under control.

“Hey J, has our unknown guest woken up yet?” asked Tony as he untangled himself from the bed sheets.

**“Not yet sir, shall I perhaps wake him?”**

“No, no there is no need, now I am going to clean up start a pot of coffee and order breakfast for two “said Tony as he got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

" **Right away sir"**

 

 

* * *

 

  
_‘It was only a bad dream, a really awful vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless so get your shit together Stark, you’ll not let them control your life anymore, this is a new page, hell this is another fucking book, you have a chance to start over away from all the people that hurt you ‘_

"Only a dream, only a dream… it was only a dream" kept repeating Tony in his head while letting the stream of hot water wash away the sweat, tears and fears.

After a long shower and a little bit of a freak-out as to how worn out he looked in the mirror while he was drying up, he headed for the kitchen where breakfast was already served, he went to get two cups of coffee when he heard a grunt coming from the couch “Oh god my head”, Tony grabbed the two mugs full of the _precious_ _soul’s_ _black_ _fuel_ and went to greet the stranger, he found him holding his head as if to not let if fall off.

“Morning Sunshine” Said Tony with a low voice having been hungover before.A LOT.

From the way the man’s whole body stiffened he wasn’t aware of his surrounding until Tony spoke up.

“I brought you coffee and there’s Advil on the table in front of you”

At that the man finally looked up at Tony, his eyes widened comically he opened his mouth but nothing came out, the engineer rolled his eyes and said “Well guess you recognized me “ Hotshot- _that’s_ _what_ _Tony_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _call_ _him_ _because_ **_Damn_** \- was dumbstruck he couldn’t talk, after a few moments of awkward silence it dawned on Tony how weird it must be for the man to wake up in stranger’s house, but it must be even weirder to wake up in a celebrity’s house let alone Tony stark’s home.

“I know you must have a lot of question so here’s what happened I was _bored_ out of my mind, I wanted to go bar hopping, you know as a ‘welcome to Gotham’ kind of thing, that’s when I found you being beaten by a man half your size in a dark alley, _so_ _cliche_ _i_ _know_ _right_?,and that would’ve been funny at the time if I didn’t think the man could kick my ass to the next zip code… anyhow, apparently you owed money to his boss and he made the man collect the money from you or _else_ , and I interrupted him In the middle of **_else_** , I gave him the money that you owed his boss, he seemed like a good guy apart from the whole ‘ _the_ _god-father_ ’ thingy so I offered him a Job at S.I, and apparently you passed out while I was chatting with Blondie McTough and well as the _forever_ _bleeding_ _heart_ that I am I couldn’t just leave you lying in an alley on a very chilly night so I brought you here. And … Yeah that’s basically it” explained Tony without wasting any breath.

Hotshot was still tense while he stared at Tony with a scrutinizing look before his features softened.

“You talk a lot.” Said the man after a few moment and _mother_ _may_ _I?_ Does he have one of the deepest voices Tony has ever heard and it sends a wave of heat all through the genius’s body, he shook out of his unwelcome fantasy before he made a fool of himself.

“Yeah I get that a lot, so how about you go take a shower, you kind of need it, I’ll have something ready for you to change into”

“Hum… yeah I’d like that very much thank you, actually thank you for yesterday and everything else… you didn’t have to”

Tony just nodded “The guest bathroom is through there just ask Jarvis and he’ll show you”

“Jarvis?” asked _Hotshot_ _Deep-voice_ with a quizzical look on dawning his handsome features.

“Oh yeah I keep forgetting, Jarvis is my AI as in artificial intelligence, hey J say hi to our guest “

 **“Hello sir, If you’d like to follow the lights I’ll show you the bathroom”** spoke Jarvis with a Professional voice **.**

And Tony gotta give it to the man he didn't jump out of his skin. much. he remembers with amusement the first time Steve-' _yeah not going there'._

“Okay that was so cool man, uhh yeah lead the way Sky-net” Exclaimed the man with a boyish excitement as he followed the lights that appeared on the floor.

Tony was amused and surprised with the way the man’s attitude suddenly changed but before he exited the living room Tony called.

“Hey by the way I still don’t know your name”

The man turned to look at tony and said

“My name is dean, Dean Winchester” before disappearing to the bathroom.


End file.
